Mystic Meadows
"Mystic Meadows" is the thirty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on August 8, 2014, and is the eleventh episode of the second season. Overview Sofia visits a retirement home for sorcerers, and helps Cedric earn his family's powerful wand and his father's respect. Plot Sofia and the Buttercups are visiting Mystic Meadows, a rest home for retired enchanters, and where Cedric's father and mother reside, to earn their good deed badges with Baileywick as their troop leader since Ruby's mother is sick. Sofia invites Cedric to visit his parents, but he's not keen on coming since he'll have to see the Family Wand, a powerful wand that's been passed down for many generations in his family, and his father won't hand it down to him because he doesn't think he's a good enough sorcerer. Sofia tells him he's a great sorcerer, but Cedric retorts "Not when I'm around my father. He always interrupts me when I cast a spell and that makes me get the words wrong and when you get the words wrong, Kablewey! You get the spell wrong." Sofia offers to help him get the Family Wand by helping him show his father how great he really is and Cedric accepts. When Cedric and the Buttercups arrive at Mystic Meadows, they are greeted by Cedric's parents: Goodwyn the Great and Winifred the Wise. Winifred greets her son with affection, but Goodwyn greets him with criticism. Through a song, Sofia tells the troop what Mystic Meadows is all about. Winifred also tells the Buttercups about the Mystic Meadows Conjuring Contest she's hosting in the afternoon. While the rest of the troop spend time with the rest of the retired enchanters, Sofia tries to help Cedric show Goodwyn how great he is. But as Cedric predicted, every time Cedric tries to cast a spell, Goodwyn interrupts him in a way that makes him mess the spell up. In the end, Goodwin refuses to give him the Family Wand stating "You see! He's not ready and I'm not sure if he ever will be." Cedric tells Goodwyn that he only messed up because he interrupted him, but Goodwyn doesn't listen. Sofia decides to have Cedric take part in the Conjuring Contest. At first, Cedric is against this because he knows his father will just interrupt him again, but Sofia tells him she has a plan. During the contest, Sofia prevents Goodwyn from interrupting by complimenting his wand and with her help, Cedric's doing much better. But then disaster strikes: When Sofia tells them that the answer to one of the riddles is "snowman", both Goodwyn and Cedric quarrel over who should conjure the answer, and accidentally turns everyone into snowmen. Cedric tries to fix it, but once again Goodwyn interrupts him, and he accidentally conjures a sun. Sofia finally puts her foot down and tells Goodwyn straight up that the only reason Cedric has been messing up is because he had been interrupting him all day and tells Goodwyn he can help Cedric by letting him do it on his own. Goodwyn does as Sofia asks, and Cedric fixes everything and they win the Conjuring Contest. Before everyone goes home, Goodwyn gives Cedric the Family Wand and proclaimed him Cedric the Sensational. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Jim Cummings as Goodwyn the Great *Russi Taylor as Winifred the Wise *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Isabella Acres as Jade *Fiona Bishop as Meg and Peg *Tim Gunn as Baileywick Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes